Some molds for injection molding need ejectors working in two steps. This is the case for example when using molds to produce articles having undercuts. In this case, the first part of the ejecting movement is used to laterally move the parts of the mold which provide the undercuts of the article, and not until the end of the ejecting movement is the actual ejecting of the article from the mold accomplished.